


[All] 夜光杯（不完全粮食，CP有无请自行决定）

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 被时间所遗忘的，为火种所铭记。
Relationships: Hot Rod & Springer, Megatron & Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime & Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 1





	[All] 夜光杯（不完全粮食，CP有无请自行决定）

我的能量酒吧显然开在了一个非常糟糕的地点，开张起很久未有一个顾客。

最初的客人整个面部只有一个发光体——非常像灯泡。他对我和我的店铺的存在非常惊讶，灯泡亮度上飙数千瓦。我则向他详细阐明选择这么个偏僻店面造成的生意清淡。他礼数周到，安静地听我唠叨，谦逊地表明自己目前负责整个塞伯坦的安全管理，问我有什么需要帮忙的地方。我邀请他过来喝一杯。

以上对话完全通过一个遥控机器人装备的视频通讯完成，他遗憾地表明不能离开岗位，于是我赠送了一些样品酒让机器人带给他，且当第一个顾客的特殊优待，不过我尽力强调真正的绝品必须亲来店内才能尝到。

“虽然不能光临，但是我或许可以向……同事们，推荐。”他的发声有种独特顿音方式，态度谨慎敬业。

他的确言出必行，值得信赖。我的店里开始有了些零星顾客。大概是他属下的保安队员，佩戴着紫色尖角标志，来去都是荷枪实弹，酒品也不见得好。为了安全我不得不竖起一个牌子，上书：“为了您和您的酒友安全，入店前请解除武装。”

这绝非虚言。设计这酒吧的建筑师不知哪里线路搭错，居然把的储酒槽装在屋顶当天花板。浓缩发酵能量液在顶部十转九弯的传输管里荧光闪烁虽然瑰丽生辉，但是连零星火花都不必，只需一点过度刺激便轰一声平地火焰蘑菇云，方圆百里的大家一起见普神。之前那位灯泡先生特地派机器人帮我加固储酒槽。他真是认真仔细的好人。

自从挂起牌子酒客们都很守规矩。有回灰绿赭黄背着一堆炮管的五人组一起来喝一杯，其中一个灌多了跳起来打算发飙，其他四个一拥而上把他摆平了拖出去。我赞叹不已，不愧是队友，默契不是一般的好。

每家店都会偶遇不速之客，本店也不能免俗。那天我独自在店内擦酒杯——顺道一提本店特色：奥内特萨星系特产水晶制成的酒杯。被特殊晶体分子折射处理过的能量液是最挑剔的酒客也一生难忘的佳酿。可惜奥内特萨星系毁于种族内战，水晶早被炸得一片不剩。如今这些水晶杯是天价品，碎一个少一个。

总之，我专注擦拭我的宝贝酒杯，几乎没发现一个身影悄无声息地潜入。饰着新颖金色焰纹的橙色跑车小心翼翼探头瞧了瞧外面，确认没被尾随后轻轻关上店门，转身对上我审视的目光，略略羞赧地抓了抓头。

毫无疑问，这是个尚未达到法定年龄的小家伙，不知从哪听说这个偏僻到巡查官都懒得检查的小店，冒险来提早享受成年的权利。我很想坚持原则，可无法狠下心为难一个跑了大老远的孩子。

我把手中的杯子放上吧台斟满，他感激地冲我一笑，坐上吧台好奇地观察酒类能量液高亮通透的色泽。他端起杯子刚要尝第一口，店门在此时被毫不客气地踹开。

“混小子！你跑出来找死吗！！”  
“等一下弹簧！我只是路过这里！路过！！”  
“闭嘴！去跟杯子解释吧！！”

纯绿涂装的年青塞伯坦人旋风一般闯入，不由分说把那辆金橙跑车拖走了。我原以为事情就这么结了，谁知第二天他们又来了，还带着材料修补我那扇被踹之前已经歪歪斜斜的门。

一起来的还有个颇有点年纪的，代替他的弟子们向我道歉。其实那两个孩子根本没做什么。我觉得那个老人有些眼熟，很像我在餐馆当总管时负责洗盘子的新人。不过年代过于久远，我的记忆也不太可靠。

除了散客也有一对对进来的，明显关系密切的客人。我尤其记得那天的两对双胞胎——或者大概是双胞胎。其中一对有翅膀，很亲密地聊着越挨越近，蓝翅膀顺势压倒黑翅膀滚到吧台下面。我眼明手快，假装失手碰翻一桶冷凝液，把他们从头浇到脚，无伤大雅地提醒他们光天化日大庭广众之下，有伤风化的事情还是不要干的好。

我转而对另外一边没翅膀的红黄双胞胎挥了一下空桶，红色那个立刻把手从黄色那个的腿上收回来。幸运的是，在接下来的时间里他们都很规矩。

咳，也不是所有一对进来的客人都是那种关系。有一对蓝白和深绿的两位就非常博学广闻，他们从风俗聊到地理再讨论哲学，内容丰富而高雅。如果这样的客人多点，我也能长不少见识。

双肩抗着一对炮管的年轻机体独自来过好几回，总是躲在角落里闷不吭声一杯杯地灌。我一直担心这孩子是不是初来乍到，适应不良交不到朋友，直到他带着一个黑白机体进来。他们机型很像，但年龄差距明显，不可能是兄弟关系。或许是……长官什么的吧。

那一回年青炮手不停唠叨些无关紧要的琐事，像是要把积压很久的份量一次说个够，年长的黑白机体大部分时间耐心聆听。我觉得他那样的类型一定非常正经不苟言笑，但当他偶尔插一两句打断后生小辈时，总是挂着温和的笑容。虽不熟识，但我由衷欣慰，至少那孩子不再孤单了。

“一个酒吧怎能没有音乐？”

那天有位客人突兀地问道。他的胸口有一个别致的符号。他解释在某个遥远星球上那代表数字“4”，他的变形拟态还是那个星球的名牌赛车。我不无遗憾地说明店里的音响一直没有安装完工。设备早运到了，可是安装人员仿佛蒸发般一直没有上门。考虑到地点如此偏僻，这笔小生意或许早被遗忘了。

“让我看看能不能装好。”赛车先生敏捷地翻身越过吧台，开始摆弄那些音箱。

悠扬的乐曲即刻在店内响起，我正要感谢赛车先生的巧手，谁知他也一脸讶异。我顺着他的视线转向吧台另一头，店内唯一的另一个客人——或者该说一群？那位深蓝机体的客人带着一群鸟雀猫狗，我猜他一定是开宠物店的。

从宠物店长的机体传出的异乡乐曲舒缓轻柔，如同思忆久已忘却的昔日情人。我对音乐毫不内行，但无法否认那是支非常优美的曲子。

“不坏嘛，老声波，”赛车先生爽朗地笑着，下巴靠在胳膊上，忽然轻声叹息，“一点都不坏。”

宠物店长举杯晃了晃，坦然接受了赞赏。或许那曲调的忧伤感染了他们，那瞬间他们显得比表面上沧桑许多。宠物店长显然留意到了这一点，因为乐曲忽然换了风格，节奏转而明快激烈。不知从哪里钻出红蓝两个小家伙，灵巧地跳上吧台手拉手合着节拍踩开步子。

“你们也很不错嘛，”赛车先生笑得更为开怀，手指依次点过去，“轰隆和……迷乱？”

“是迷乱！”红色那个吼回来，“和轰隆！”蓝色那个接上。

那是开店以来最热闹的一晚。他们接连放了很多曲目，跳了各种舞蹈。赛车先生则表演了他从异星学来的绝活，叫太空步什么的。离开之前宠物店主和赛车先生合力帮我装好了音响系统，往里面存了很多星系的各种歌曲，足够对付最挑剔的音乐鉴赏家。

看客人久了，也会遇到表面看来平淡无奇，举手投足间却显露不凡气质的客人。这种角色在各种企业里多少都有一两个。标志特征为认真细致，耐心稳重，公正无私，有无限的责任感和无穷的包容力，通称——劳模。这样的角色很少来酒吧这种容许自我放松的地方，不过不代表他们完全不会出现。而且不是一个是两个。

“最近好吗？”红色涂装的劳模一号问坐在旁边的蓝白机体。  
“不错。大哥那边？”蓝白涂装的劳模二号把同样的问题抛回给劳模一号。  
“不错。”劳模一号简短地回复。

我从没听过这么毫无内容的对话。这说和不说有什么区别？但这两个客人居然有一句没一句，三言两语地继续这么聊下去。如果不是他们关系淡过路人以至无话可说，就是默契太好所以无需多言。

“震荡波！又是震荡波！！他说什么你都信吗？！”  
“至少比你可信！就算实地调查——”

两个新客人踏入店内。银色那位右臂挂着粗黑炮筒，红色那个有着白色机翼，是个飞行器。当他们看到店内的劳模一号和二号，顿时僵住。

显然他们彼此熟识。这四个机体八个视镜虎视眈眈的紧绷气氛实在难以描述，简直可以听到火花在空气中噼啪作响。我担心地一再看向屋顶的储酒槽，是否有随时被点燃的危险。

现在不管哪边离开，免不得看起来如同逃跑，显然不是一个好选择。银色机体率先走到对面的吧台前，重重坐下。红白飞行器看来非常不情愿，但也只能跟着照做。四个机体两两对面，八个视镜照旧虎视眈眈地瞪了半天，最后一致觉得非常无趣，于是放松了享受佳酿。

率先打破沉寂的是最年青有活力的红白飞行器。

“我看过新城的蓝图，激光鸟带来的。”他颇带挑衅地看着劳模二号，“吊钩指出十七个建筑结构上的严重失误，更别提对空力薄弱至极。你真的批准了这么蠢的设计？”

“……这是我们的事。” 劳模二号暂时未受挑拨，但似乎忍得非常辛苦。

“我问过声波，如果霸天虎和汽车人一对一单挑，胜率到底是百分之百的几倍。”红白飞行器不依不饶，“他居然说太高了算不出来。”

“但是，十对十，有机会平手。”劳模一号忽然从口罩下发言，声调中是毫无掩饰的自信。

“十五对十五，”劳模二号立刻找到突破点，“加上合适的配备，我有把握赢。”

带着黑色炮筒的银色客人低笑了一声，既像赞同又像否认。

我最终发觉他们佩戴的不同标志才弄明白。这显然是两家敌对企业的老总和副手，忙里偷闲却不幸（或者说幸运地）冤家路窄。职场如战场，这话最适合形容这场面。先是副手们舌战，接着老总们一起下场，加入随续杯数量上升格调一路下滑的抬杠，最后居然不知为何演变成了讨价还价。

“双胞胎换声波和磁带。”  
“不行！要加上警车和爵士。”  
“不合算，不如换挖地虎。”

大概他们乐用这种方式表达对下属的骄傲。然而权衡再三，我对外挂出“今日营业结束”的牌子，免得有谁不小心误入后遭到灭口下场。他们一直吵到主恒星升起才收场。最让我惊讶的是每一个都是用自己的脚走出去的，虽然各显不同程度的困难。

骄傲和荣誉果然是不凡动力——浅显翻译：死要面子活受罪。

那之后，我的小店又回到最初状态。很久很久，没有一个客人光顾。

某个晚上当我一万零一次百无聊赖地擦拭我的酒杯时，门被轻轻打开了。金色焰纹的跑车很小心地走入，我一时竟没认出他。那个曾经未成年的小家伙高壮了很多，却不再有那日的单纯乐观，而是……浑身上下都笼罩着阴霾。

TF生难免有些坎坷，不如意之事总会发生。如果大家都一帆风顺没烦恼没忧愁，能量吧哪来的生意？

我冲他一笑，把手中的杯子放上吧台斟满，和那日一样。他松了口气，坐下端起酒杯。门在此时又被打开——出现的浅绿涂装的机体果然还是当年那个，不过机型同样有些变化。我猜如今的升级水准和频率比我那个时代高得多。

浅绿机体沉默地打量店内，一言不发径直走来，在金色机体的肩上拍了拍，紧挨着坐下。

我为这新客人倒上一杯。“昨日重现”的剧目到这里本该圆满落幕，接下来该是哥们互损，抱怨成长的烦恼，大骂这个炉渣的世界，等等等。然世事总是那么难料。

店门第三次被打开，蓝白涂装的高大机体几乎占据整个门框内的空间，是第二次踏足本店的客人劳模二号。有趣之处并非这位客人再度光顾，而是店内仅有的另两位客人——浅绿和金橙的机体——此时惊恐万状的表情。如果硬要形容，大概很像翘班的小职员被大老板撞个正着的情况。

出乎意料的是劳模二号并未表现出任何不快，他随意走到吧台前坐下，我也习惯地摆上酒杯替他倒满。

然而我实在太低估了今天的生意。

店门再次地，被打开。这回进来的人数众多，粉色的一位妙龄美人，蓝色的小伙子说话快到听不清，还有一个显然是小孩，说起话来却像绕口令。跟在后面的还有一群体积庞大的……大概是宠物吧？有一个时不时吼句什么“俺钢索”。如今的小孩养的宠物都比自己的体积还大这么多？

最后进来的又是上次那位老人。他嚷嚷着安排大家入座，然后来台前和我打招呼。

“把好货都拿出来，老板。”他呵呵大笑，“我们今天可要喝个痛快。”

那天晚上再次恢复了很久未有过的热闹。他们谈了很多事，提到很多名字。我无法一一对应，不过大概都是过去的客人。夜晚过去，他们也不得不回到日常岗位之上。火焰跑车最后一个才离开。他看了我很久，想说什么又不知如何开口，磨蹭半天才下定决心。

“谢谢……”他又恢复到最初那个开朗少年，“所有的一切……非常，感谢您。”

我微笑着目送他走出店外，和等着他的同伴们汇合，然后将酒杯一个个清洗擦拭，摆放在一起，关上照明。透明的水晶杯中渗出美丽的荧光，在黑暗中闪耀。

奥内特萨的水晶对电磁波具有全内反射，只需适当加工，便可用来储存数据。当塞伯坦族人与盛着能量液的杯子接触时，它们就像是天然的记忆卡，可以随意被写入一些东西。一点细微的情绪，一时滑过的思考，或是转瞬即逝的感慨。

下一个使用者可以读出过去的记录，或者写些新的，随便什么都可以。使用者越多，杯子里累积的信息就越多，混在一起，分不清属于谁和谁。

我为自己倒满一杯，细细品尝。那里面似乎有希望和绝望，又有喜悦与悲伤。

我知道有一场战争。因为每一个进来的客人都带着硝烟的气息。那气息渗入每一块芯片的每一条线路，最昂贵的清洗剂也不能除去。

我很熟悉那个气息。很久很久以前就熟悉。在我还是个仓库工人，一边掩护同伴撤退一边向那些残虐统治者的机器卫兵们开火，在他们称我为Guardian Prime之前。

能量吧所处的偏僻地点是最惨烈一战的遗迹，无数火种在此消亡。塞伯坦获得自由后，谁也不愿接近这不祥之地，宁可将那悲惨历史雪藏。这里逐渐荒废，确实地被遗忘了。

选择这里作为引退之所，不过是静待同样的遗忘。

Sentinel来过一次，把他的私人收藏托付给我保管，就是这些珍贵的水晶杯。这是他的个人投资，退休后他打算来接手，但是他一直没有来。

他大概已经找到更好的退休方式了。

塞伯坦又重陷战火，或许惨烈的程度不输过去，或许这次是同胞之间的你死我活，或许整个塞伯坦再也无法万众一心为同一个目标而战。但无论他们佩戴何种标志，在这四方小天地中，谁也没有表示过敌意。

或许战争已经成为他们的生存方式，无需提及；又或许这里是他们不用考虑战争的地方。

谁知道？

塞伯坦人的生命是那么漫长，漫长得似乎永远看不到尽头，但我的时间总算到了终点。

我的手已经无法握住任何东西，晦暗的死之灰正往那里蔓延。杯子掉在地上，水晶中包裹的回忆在那一瞬间释放，绚丽的一声叹息，而后消散而去。

那些痛苦的、欢欣的、寂寞的、欣慰的记忆，究竟属于谁都不再重要了。

我们从同一个地方诞生，总还回到同一个地方去。

\---

“噢，不，绝不可能。”

震荡波不可思议地盯着屏幕，“谁会呆在那个蛮荒之地？”

\---

被时间所遗忘的，为火种所铭记。

THE END


End file.
